Original Timeline
The Original Timeline was a universe in which events occured without any major retraction due to time travel. In it, time travel only became used in the early 2020's and was initially used only for small scale operations going back a few hours. However, as this this only changed the future by small measures, it was not large enough to create a whole new timeline/universe. Due to the ambiguity of his future, none of these time travel events changed in any way the outcome of this universe. This was done when Kitty Pryde phased the Wolverine's consciousness back in time to his younger body in the 70s. This created the New Timeline. Ancient Times: 3600 B.C.E. | 1450 B.C.E. | 1200 B.C.E. | 1070 B.C.E. | 430 B.C.E. | 64 | 79 | 800 | 900 19th Century: 1822 | 1832 | 1845 | 1859 | 1861 | 1866 | 1884 Early 20th century: 1900 | 1911 | 1914 | 1915 | 1916 | 1917 | 1918 | 1920 | 1922 | 1928 World War Two: 1932 | 1933 | 1938 | 1939 | 1940 | 1941 | 1942 | 1943 | 1944 | 1945 The Cold War: 1949 | 1951 | 1953 | 1959 | 1961 | 1962 | 1963 | 1964 | 1965 | 1967 | 1968 | 1969 | 1970 | 1971 | 1972 | 1973 | 1974 | 1975 | 1976 | 1977 | 1978 | 1979 | 1981 | 1983 | 1984 | 1985 | 1986 | 1987 | 1988 | 1989 | 1990 | 1991 Post-Cold War: 1992 | 1993 | 1994 | 1996 21st Century: 2001 | 2003 | 2004 | 2005 | 2006 | 2007 2008 | 2009 | 2010 | 2011 | 2012 | 2013 | 2014 | 2015 | 2018 | 2023 3600 B.C.E. Events: * En Sabah Nur, the worlds first mutant, displays his powers to the hordes of Egyptians and the Four Horsemen by constructing a pyramid. * Under a unified Egypt, En Sabah Nur creates Clan Akkaba. * As he nears old age, En Sabah Nur is betrayed by the people of Egypt and trapped underground while his Four Horsemen are killed. Deaths: * 30,000-40,000 estimated dead under Nur's reign in Egypt. 1900 B.C.E. Events: * Clan Akkaba destroy the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah. 1450 B.C.E. Events: * After the Minoan Civilization renounce En Sabah Nur, they are slaughtered by Clan Akkaba and all traces of the massacre is removed. Deaths: * 100,000 Minoans are estimated murdered by Clan Akkaba. 1200 B.C.E. Events: * Clan Akkba give a deal to the people of Mycenae to join them in worship of En Sabah Nur. The Mycenaeans rebuff Nur and declare him a false God. In retaliation, Clan Akkaba begins to slaughter Mycenaean villages. Deaths: * 225,000 Mycenaeans are estimated murdered by Clan Akkaba. 1070 B.C.E. Events: * The Egyptian Civilization collapses. 430 B.C.E. Events: * En Sabah Nur becomes regarded as a minor God in the Greek Pantheon, prompting Clan Akkaba to unleash a pestilence that infects Greek lands. Deaths: * 75,000-100,000 die in the Plague of Athens. 64 Events: * After learning that Nero has no intention of making En Sabah Nur a Roman deity, Clan Akkaba revolts in full force. In their rage, Clan Akkaba start a massive fire that engulfs Rome. Deaths: * 500-1000 die in the Great Fire of Rome. 79 Events: * Clan Akkba full power against the city of Pompeii and utterly destroys it. Deaths: * 20,000 die in the Eruption of Mount Vesuvius. 800 Events: * The Mayan Civilization begins to decline due to the machinations of Clan Akkaba. 900 Events: * The Mayan Civilization collapses due to the machinations of Clan Akkaba. 1822 Births: * Gregor Johann Mendel is born. 1832 Births: * James Howlett is born. 1845 Events: * James Howlett's bone claw mutation emerges. He kills Thomas Logan and runs away with his half-brother Victor Creed shortly afterwards. 1859 Events: * Charles Darwin publishes his work on evolution and natural selection. 1861 Events: * James and Victor flee to the United States of America where they fight for the Union in the American Civil War. 1866 Events: * Gregor Johann Mendel establishes the theory of hereditary traits. 1884 Deaths: * Gregor Johann Mendel dies. 1911 Births: * Jack Ruby is born. 1914 Events: * Upon returning to Canada, James and Victor fight in World War One. 1915 Events: * The basic principles of Mendelian genetics are applied to the fruit fly. 1916 Births: * Francis Crick is born. 1917 Births: * John F. Kennedy is born. 1918 Births: * Frederick Sanger is born. 1928 Births: * James D. Watson is born. 1932 Births: * Charles Xavier is born. * Erik Lehnsherr is born. * Edward Moore Kennedy is born. * Walter Gilbert is born. 1933 Births: * Raven Darkholme is born. 1939 Conflicts: * World War Two begins. James and Victor participate once more. Births: * Lee Harvey Oswald is born. 1941 Events: * The mutation of Charles Xavier begins to develop. 1942 Births: * Allan Maxam is born. 1943 Events: * Charles Xavier finally understands his mutation. 1944 Events: * James, without Victor, transfers to the Pacific Front and is captured in Nagasaki. He is placed in a well due to his mutant abilities. * Charles Xavier convinces his parents to adopt Raven Darkholme. * Erik Lehnsherr is placed in a Nazi Concentration Camp, his mutant powers manifest, his mother is killed and he is experimented on by Klaus Schmidt. Births: * Arleen Adams is born. 1945 Events: * The atomic bomb is dropped on Nagaski. James saves the life of Ichirō Yashida. * Erik is freed by the US forces, Schmidt flees and takes on his real name, Sebastian Shaw. Conflicts: * World War Two ends. 1949 Events: * Erik Lehnsherr travels to New York, arriving in the USA for the first time. 1951 Births: * Marie Ellen Dodge is born. 1953 Events: * James D. Watson and Francis Crick discover the double helix structure of DNA. 1959 Events: * The Hellfire Club forms. * William Stryker begins his scientific work. * Lee Harvey Oswald defects to the Soviet Union. 1960 Births: * John F. Kennedy Jr. is born. 1961 Events: * John F. Kennedy approves construction of the Cocoon for his brother Robert F. Kennedy. * Edwin Partridge retires from the military. 1962 Events: * Bolivar Trask begins studying genetics and hypothesizes the link between traceable higher-order brain function and certain genetic mutations. * Charles Xavier becomes a professor. * The Hellfire Club disbands. * Division X forms and disbands. * The Brotherhood of Mutants forms. * Project WideAwake forms. Conflicts: * The Cuban Missile Crisis. Deaths: * Sebastian Shaw is killed by Magneto. 1963 Events: * Magneto allies himself with Lee Harvey Oswald. * The Psychic EarShield is developed. * The Warren Commission is created. * The Friends of Humanity and the Purifiers form. * Construction on the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters begins. Conflicts: * The Summer of Hate. * The Assassination of John F. Kennedy. * The Free Magneto movement begins. Births: * Jason Stryker is born. Deaths: * Arleen Adams is murdered. * Edwin Partridge is assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald. * John F. Kennedy is assassinated by Lee Harvey Oswald. * Lee Harvey Oswald is assassinated by Jack Ruby. * Jack Ruby dies from lung cancer. 1964 Events: * Magneto/Erik Lehnsherr gives himself up to Project: WideAwake operatives. He is secretly tried and deemed guilty of first degree murder. He is sentenced to two life sentences and put in a plastic prison * Edward Kennedy suffers a plane crash, his mutant abilities are discovered after his miraculous healing. 1965 Events: * The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters opens. It later shuts down due to the Vietnam War. 1967 Events: * Lehnsherr destroys two of his holding cells. * Bolivar Trask founds Trask Industries with the hopes of creating Sentinels to stop the mutant race. He creates the perfect plastic prison for Magneto. * Bolivar Trask revolutionizes prosthetics by creating artificially generated limbs due to his study of DNA. 1968 Events: * RFK secretly admits to his mutant abilities. Births: * Scott Summers is born. * Jean Grey is born. * Jubilation Lee is born. * Kurt Wagner is born. Deaths: * RFK is assassinated in a case unrelated to his mutation. 1969 Events: * John F. Kennedy Jr. undergoes treatment for his facial scarring. 1971 Events: * Trask Industries starts the Tandem Initiative. * The perfect cell for Magneto is built beneath the Pentagon, it is a modification of previous constructs. * Trask Industries B3-VXC Archival Footage is filmed. 1972 Conflicts: * The Watergate Scandal occurs. 1973 Events: * The first genetically modified organism is created, a simple bacterium. * 8732 Sentinels are produced in the Sentinel Mark I program. * A skin treatment called Atavact-D is developed for JFK Jr. using the bone marrow of Ted Kennedy at Westfield Medical Research Labs. * The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is reopened. * William Stryker captures Mystique and has Trask Industries experiment on her. Deaths: * Mystique kills Bolivar Trask. 1974 Events: * The Homeland Containment Act is passed, allowing Sentinels. * James Howlett reunites with Victor and the two join the US military, acting in covert operations in Southeast Asian countries. * The Federal Council on Mutant Activities is founded. 1975 Events: * Team X is formed. * In 1975, Victor kills a senior officer, placing him and James on death row. Due to their regenerative abilities, they survive and are recruited by William Stryker to Team X. It is here when James takes the codename Wolverine for the first time. * Professor Charles Xavier appears before the US House of Representatives in a private closed session. 1976 Events: * The Homeland Mutant Response Division is founded. * Post-mortem, Bolivar Trask's work on DNA-generated artificial limbs continues to revolutionize the world of prosthetics. 1977 Events: * The 1977 World Record Scandal occurs. * Carey Morrison starts the conspiracy theory show What If...?. * Sanger, Gilbert and Maxam sequence DNA for the first time 1978 Events: * Edward Kennedy stops just short of telling the world of his mutation. 1979 Events: * Wolverine abandons Team X, leading to the dissolution of the task force. He then proceeds to return to Canada. Taking up the name Logan, he ends up in a relationship with Kayla Silverfox. * William Stryker kidnaps Emma Silverfox, a mutant. 1981 Events: * Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr recruit Jean Grey to the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Over the suppression of Jean's powers, Charles and Erik once more go their separate ways. 1983 Events: * Gerald R. Ford reveals why the Warren Commission targeted Erik Lehnsherr. 1984 Events: * Bob Bell, a popular televangelist, dubs mutants God's curse. He forms the Human Majority. 1985 Events: * Remy LeBeau is captured by William Stryker. 1986 Events: * The Chernobyl Disaster occurs. Births: * Peter Rasputin is born. 1987 Events: * Remy LeBeau escapes from William Stryker. * Logan is bonded with Adamantium and made amnesic. All he knows is that his name is Logan, he is a mutant and that his codename is Wolverine. * Wade Wilson is made the assassin Deadpool. His mouth is sown, though it later reopens. * Cyclops and Emma Silverfox are recruited to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Conflicts: * Battle of Three Mile Island is fought. Deaths: * Chris Bradley is killed. * Agent Zero is killed. * John Wraith is killed. * Kayla Silverfox is killed by William Stryker. 1988 Events: *Trask Industries recaptures Magneto and he informs a correctional officer of his hereditary hemochromatosis before once again escaping. Conflicts: * The Berlin Wall Protests occur. 1989 Events: * In a partnership with Trask Industries the FBI unveil a method of using DNA evidence at scenes to identify criminals. Using this new technology, Trask Industries begins to make a Mutant Registry with a plan to sell the information to wealthy world governments. 1990 Events: *The Human Genome Project is founded. 1991 Events: * The South African Reform is passed. 1992 Births: * Ramon Colque is born. 1993 Conflicts: * The Zapatista Resistance begins. 1994 Events: * Genetically engineered food products enter the US market 1996 Events: * An attempt to try and cure the X-Gene by Trask Industries fails and results in the disease known as Mad Cow Disease. 2001 Events: * Trask Industries are hired to form Camp X-Ray in Guantanamo Bay in Cuba by the US Government. The camp is designed to be a detention center for mutants. 2003 Events: *The Human Genome Project publishes the first complete map of the human genome. 2004 Deaths: * Francis Crick dies. 2005 Events: * The X-Men are formed. * The Brotherhood of Mutants is reformed. * Rogue's mutation manifests. * Charles Xavier begins to mentor Wolverine. Conflicts: * The Battle of the Statue of Liberty occurs. Deaths: * Toad is killed. * Sabretooth is killed. 2006 Events: William Stryker brainwashes Nightcrawler and Magneto. Conflicts: * The Battle of Alkali Lake occurs. Deaths: * Lady Deathstrike is killed. * William Stryker is killed. 2007 Events: * The Leech Cure is developed. * The Phoenix wakes up. * Logan returns to Canada. Conflicts: * The Battle of Alcatraz occurs. Deaths: * Scott Summers is killed. * Charles Xavier is killed, however, he transfers his mind to the body of P. Xavier, thereby survivng. * Jean Grey is killed. 2008 Events: * The Mutant Wall is constructed by the US government. It is a 2000 mile long wall built along the Mexican border to prevent the illegal immigration of Mexico's growing population of mutant rebels. 2009 Events: * Trask Industries designs the Inhibitor Collar in order to suppress a mutant's powers. It is developed due to a string of breakouts from Camp X-Ray. 2010 Events: * The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is shut down after the X-Mansion is acquired by Trask Industries. It is then subsequently renovated into a research facility. 2011 Conflicts: * To protest the actions of Yashida Corporation and Trask Industries, the Occupy Wall Street march occurs at the X-Mansion. Sentinels are deployed for the first time to quell the peaceful protest. Deaths: * Warren Worthington III is murdered. 2012 Events: *Internment camps are approved of for mutants. *The Inhibitor Collar is made law and high-affect X-Gene mutants must wear them when outside of their internment camps. *Harper Simmons conducts her report on Erik Lehnsherr with contributions from Kelly Seagle, Fabienne Austen and Marie Ellen Dodge. Conflicts: * Blink helps thirty mutants escape growing Trask Industries prison camps. 2013 Events: * The Leech Cure is proven to be ineffective. * Trask Industries recapture Erik Lehnsherr. * Trask Industries create a hybrid gene made out of mutant DNA with which new Sentinels are to be made. * Logan travels to Japan and faces a conspiracy, he saves Mariko Yashida and kills Ichirō Yashida. He reclaims the title of Wolverine. * Charles, in his new body, reaches out to Erik and frees him out of prison. He informs him of the threat the new Sentinels pose. * The Sentinel Mark X is unveiled. Conflicts: * The Battle of Yashida Tower. Deaths: * The Viper is killed. * Kenuicho Harada is killed. * Ichirō Yashida is killed. * Frederick Sanger dies. 2014 Events: * The Tandem Initiative captures Ramon Colque. * The Tandem Initiative is shut down. 2015 Events: * Charles and Erik confront the Wolverine at an airport and recruit him to the fight against the Sentinels. Deaths: * The Human Majority execute Hank McCoy. 2018 Events: * Bishop escapes Camp X-Ray and forms the Free Mutants. * Gregory D. Burnett revolutionizes a system of growing synthetic stem cells. 2023 Events: * Charles and Erik send the Wolverine back in time to his younger body in 1973 in order to reunite the two to stop the fight with the Sentinels before it could ever begin, thereby overwriting the Original Timeline by morphing it into the New Timeline. Conflicts: * The Battle for the Future occurs. Category:Original Timeline